Dark Beginnings
by 2shadowwriter2
Summary: New York City, hell on earth, is run by the criminals that live there. The four turtles who had broken up after their father died, abandon their duty, causing the cities slow decent into hell. However, the city gives birth to four new heroes. Ones that, with the proper training, can give back this city hope. Rated M for violence, crime, language, and hints of rape.


**Dark Beginnings**

***Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanbased story.**

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

**Please support the official release to each.**

***********You can now follow me on Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

_New York City  
__2025_

The city of New York, New York. A city so nice they named it twice. However, this will be proven false if you you even spent five minutes in this city. Of course you could be killed in one. The city, was hell on earth for some, for others paradise. Muderers, rapists, muggers, sadist, psychos, they all live hear, and they all rule the city. Where are the police? Nowhere, they can be bought off, if you have the money, most do. Are all the cops like this? No, there are a few good cops, but they can't do much, protocol and all. Even if they do catch a murderer or rapist, all it takes is a good lawyer and there back out there ruling the streets.

Screams can be heard all through the city, woman, children, there all suffering from this. But what can they do? Nothing. One scream in particular comes from the mouth of a long blood red haired woman. Why was she screaming? Most likely due to the car jacker pointing a gun to her spikey blond haired husbands head. Yelling at him to get out of the car, when he refusses he gets a bullet in his head. The woman still is screaming, but not for long, she is soon silenced by a gun shot to her head. The car jacker, after pulling the dead bodies out of his new ride, drove off not even thinking twice about what he did. Another cry is heard, but this is from a six month old baby. Blond hair, whiskered marked cheeks and blue eyes. He was wrapped in a blue blacket for warmth. He still crys even as the young babysitter tries in vain to calm him. It's as if the baby knew he was now an orphan.

Screaming all through the city, another one in particular is from a mother of two. Long black hair, and wide black eyes. She is screaming at the sight of her husband, a tall man with black eyes and long black hair, being stabbed by home invaders. Her eldest son, a boy around six with the same features as his father, rushes in to try and help his father but he too gets stabbed. It wasn't as bad as his fathers wounds but still shocking for a six year old boy. He is then told by his mother to protect his baby brother. After her order she is grabbed by the two men and forced to the floor. The young boy doesn't see this, for he rushes to his baby brothers room. He runs as fast as he could out the back door, trying so hard to ignore the screams of his mother. He has no idea that the two men were having there way with her, but his father does as life soons leaves him. The young boy, who is going as fast as his wound would let him, was heading to a place where he knew his little brother would be safe. Unknowingly staining the white blacket that his baby brother was wrapped in, a deep red. After putting his brother at the doorstep of the orphanage that was close to his house, he stumbled into an alleyway. Deciding to rest a bit before heading to the hospital, he soon closes his eyes, but they never open again.

The city can cause the most briliant of men and woman to go crazy. Crazy enough to kill the one he or she loves for no reason. This was the case as a tall man with a goatee and scares on his face, black hair done up in a short pony tail. He walks into his house, with no emotion on his face. Still no emotion for even as his wife berates him for being home late and smelling of liquor. The man soon snaps, he rams his wifes head thorugh a wall instanly killing her. Realizing what he did, he soon took his own life via a gun shot to his head. At the loud sound of the gun shot, a small baby of no more than three or four months old wrapped in a purple blanket began to cry out. The babe having the same features as his father, small beady black eyes, dark brown hair. But no one would come, at least not for a few hours, when they do though, the baby will be put into an orphanage.

A cry of pain his heard from a young sixteen year old girl, the reason for her cry was due to her giving birth. She was a decent young woman, however her small belly bump is covered with multiple bruises. Along with bruises covering her arms, and two black eyes, there was no color to her skin due to her weakness, some blood loss from fresh wounds. Even if she did survive the birthing, she wouldn't want to bring the baby home. Her step-father, who was the one responsible for her pregnency, would most likely beat the child to death. Thats what he did to her when he found out she was pregnant, with him being the father. Even though he raped her maybe once or twice, it was enough for her to have a baby. One she wouldn't want to subject to her torment. Thats why she filled out the forms in secret to have the baby put into an orphanage once out of the hospital. However, she didn't know that her baby was being born feet first, which was dangerous. Even as the doctors opperated on her to save the baby, they couldn't save her. The sound of a flat line was drowned out by the crys of a newborn baby, who was wrapped in an orange blanket for warmth. A baby, like others before him, was born into this hell, and it was this hell that made him and three others orphans.

Was the city always like this? No, it wasn't, at least not this bad. The city used to have heroes, ones that protected the city from rising devels. Four mutant turtles, yes this city was once protected by four brothers. What happened? Well three years after the defeat of there enemy the Shreader, their sensei and father died. The death broke the brothers apart, all going their seprate ways. Mikey, who was the battle nexus champion, went back to the dimensional world to help train the damyo's guards. Using the training to get his mind off of his dead father. Donnie, dawned a disguise and help start O'Neal tech, as Donnetello O'Neal. He used technology to keep his mind off his deaceased father. Raph, hoped on his motorcycle and was never heard from again. No one knows where he is, but he isn't in New York that much is known. Leo was hit the hardest. He stayed and mourned for a year, then went back to japan to seek guidance. Slowly, but surely the city went to hell. Sixteen years went by before Leo came back, and he silently observed the city. What can he do? What can anyone do? The city is owned by the demons that have risined, when he and his brothers abonden the life of ninja teenagers. Now, because of their broken family the city is suffering. What can he do? Train some one? No, this is too much for one person to handle. It would take the training of four people. Four brothers, but who? He and his brothers couldn't do it, they each had there own problems, there own life now. It was up to Leo to find four boys, ones who are brothers, or even close as brothers. But where would he find four boys, ones with no home and ones that would be that close. Its hard enough to find one person to want to fight for the city, but four? And ones as close as he and his brothers were? He had to try, or else the city is forever doomed to this hell...

_St. Mary's Orphanage  
New York City  
__2030_

A five year old spikey haired blond stood with his arms crossed ruffling the blue shirt he wore. His blue eyes stared daggers at the older eight year boy. On the blondes right a black hair boy the same age as him, with onyx eyes, also stared at the older eight year old boy with venom. His arms also crossed ruffling his red shirt. To the blondes left was a boy who had dark brown hair that was hanging down combed to go on either side of his head. He appeared to be maybe a couple months younger than the other two. Beady black eyes that also held a dark stare in them directed to the eight year old. His hands in his pockets lifting up the sides of his purple shirt. The boy directly behind the blonde that was on the ground clutching a white dog plushie, had a look of relief on his face. His eyes began to stop watering. "D-don't w-worry Akamaru, m-my brothers are h-here." He clutched the white dog to his oragne shirt covered chest. This caused some stuffing to come out of the newly ripped hole in the pushie.

"Mind telling me why your picking on my little brother, Doug." The blonde stated after the spikey browned hair boy behind him sighed in releif.

"He's not your rea-gah!"

"Sasuke, don't kick dirt on him." The blonde looked to the boy on his right.

"Why not?" The boy in the red shirt known as Sasuke asked.

"'Cause it isn't honorable." The blonde haired boy stated sagely.

"So? Was this jerk showin' hona when he was pickin' on Kiba for the fourth time." A bit of a brooklyn accent coming from Sasuke's words

"I agree Naruto, this is the boys fourth attempt at causing harm to our brother." The boy in the purple shirt on the blondes left spoke up.

"You too Shikamaru?" The blonde in blue now known as Naruto asked surprised.

"I know it's rare, but you have warned him three times so far not to pick on Kiba. Yet he doesn't seem to listen." Shikamaru stated in a way that seemed to grown for him.

"What do you suppose we do then." Naruto asked looking to the eight year old known as Doug, who was spitting out dirt.

"I say we make do on our threats." Sasuke said pounding his right fist into his left opened hand.

"No, Sasuke, no violence, at least not yet." Naruto looked to the eight year old. "Tell me Doug why were you picking on Kiba?"

"He was trying to take away Akamaru, big brother." The small boy in orange, known as Kiba, behind Naruto stated once he was calm down.

Narutuo looked behind him at Kiba, then back to the older boy. "Is this true? Were you trying to steal the plush we gave to our little brother?"

"No!" The boy shouted.

"Yeah right. You sayin' my little bro is lyin'?" Sasuke asked, his rough brooklyn like accent getting mixed in with his speech once again.

"Yes?" The boy didn't know what to say.

The next thing that happened was the three boys kicking the crap out of the older boy. Once done, it was safe to assume the older boy learned his lesson the hard way. "Now, you are never going to harm Kiba nor pick on him correct?" The blonde stated more than asked.

"Yes." The boy whimpered clutching his sore sides and broken nose.

"Good, now-"

"What the hell are you boys doing?" Naruto was cut off by the call of a middle aged woman. Black hair streaked with a little gray.

"Uh oh, it's old lady Marie." The blonde said with some shock as the eight year old boy ran to the woman crying.

"The *sob* mean boys *sob* beat me up *sob* for no reason." The boy cried and lied to the woman.

"That's bull shit!"

"Sasuke watch your mouth." The woman scolded the raven haired boy.

"It's true granny Marie." Naruto spoke up, "he was picking on Kiba."

"So you beat him up? You should have told me. Not beat him."

"You wouldn't have done jack shit."

"Sasuke." This time it was the blonde that tried to stop him from swearing. He held his arm out in a gesture that said stop.

The woman sighed, "you four in your room, now."

"But-" Sasuke was stopped by Naruto holding his hand up.

"Let's go guys." He narrowed his eyes at Doug, as he led his brothers to there shared room.

_In the trees.._

Leo, who watched the whole scene from the shadows of a tree, was impressed. He was also reminded of himself and his brothers. The four boys were perfect, they were already close, young so they would be easy to train. If he were to adopt them then they would be just the saviors the city desperatly needed. As well as giving the four boys a home and a family, something he needed it seemed. All he needed to do would be to dawn a disguise, forge some documents and a surname. So with that in mind he went to see the only brother that was still in the city who could do just that.

_Later, with Naruto and his brothers.._

"Hey Naruto?" Kiba called out while sitting in his bed admiring the patch job Shikamaru did on Akamaru.

"Yeah little bro?" Naruto asked looking away from the book he was reading, yes he knows how to read they all do. Well Kiba just reads comic books. He looked towards his little brother.

"Do you think we'll ever be adopted?" Kba looked at his plush dog sadly.

"Yeah, we will Kiba, one day. I hope." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Naruto had like three offers in two days." This came from Sasuke who was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

"Really?" Kiba asked looking to Naruto.

"Yeah but he turned them each down." Sasuke smirked knowing why.

"He did? Why?" Now Kiba was shocked.

"They only wanted one maybe two boys. Not four." He answered looking back to his book.

"But still why? You could've had a family."

"And what? Leave you guys. No way, besides you all are the only family I need." He grined at his brothers.

"Can you tell me the story again, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he got under his covers, ready for sleep.

"Ah, Kiba you heard it like a hundred times." Sasuke said irritated that same accent coming through.

"Aww, but Akamaru likes hearing how we became brothers." Kiba whined as he laid under his orange covers.

"Okay, but this is the last time." Kiba nodded. He snuggled into his bed and hugged his plush dog to himself. "Okay, five years ago, four baby boys were put in the same crib. Due to the lack of space and other baby beds. While in the crib the four became close, so much so that when one was taken out the others would cry. Everyday it seemed as if the boys grew closer and closer."

"And their names?" Kiba interupted.

"Kiba I was getting to that." the small boy mumbled a 'Sorry'. "So anyway, everyday they grew closer, as they grew up together. Neither could be seen without the others by them. Their names were Naruto," he gestured to himself. "Sasuke," at the mention of his name Sasuke smirked and grunted. "Shikamaru," he merely 'hn'-ed when his name was mentioned. "And the littlest one, Kiba." Kiba laughed when his name was called. "The four then decided to stick together, no matter what."

"No matter what?" Kiba asked for reassurance.

"No matter what. Now go to sleep Kiba." Naruto said putting his book on his night stand.

Each of the boys had there own small bed inside the same room the crib was once in. Naruto's bed was first, then Sasuke's, Shikamaru's after him, and finally Kiba's. Each bed had diffrent color covers on them that were the respected boys favorite color. Kiba turned in his bed and looked towards the window. He saw a shooting star zip by, he was about to say something, but he heard Shikamaru snoring. Knowing they were asleep he kept it to himself and looked back to where he saw the shooting star. _'I wish, that me and my brothers were adopted and could stay together forever.' _He smiled to himself as he clutched his white dog plushie to his cheek, he then went to sleep.

_O'Neal tech building_

"Tell me again, why do you need a diguise, forged documents, and a surname?" Asked a green bi-pedal turtle in a lab coat.

"*sigh* It's like I told you, I'm wanting to adopt some kids." Answered anothre bi-pedal turtle, using an old knobby cane to lean on. Even though he didn't need it to walk with, he had it for two reasons. One, to throw off any enemy by making them think he was crippled. Two, because it once belonged to his father so it was a keep sake, he knew his father would want him to carry it. He was dressed in a brown trench coat and had a blue ball cap on to cover his face, his blue mask he once wore was gone now. As was his brothers masks were no longer worn.

"Right, right." The other said crossing his arms, "look bro I know you haven't found much to do since father died, but raising a few kids? Doesn't that seem a bit extreme to you?"

"Donnie have seen it out there?" He gestured to a window, "it's hell on earth. All because we left, if we were still around-" He stopped himself seeing Donnie seem a bit depressed.

"Don't you think I know that Leo?" He said as he got an angry look on his face, "I also know that there isn't anything we can do about it."

"That's right _we _can't but _they _can." Leo countered his brother.

"The kids you wanna adopt?" At his nod his shock expression was still in place. "There _kids, _they can't do anything."

"Yeah now, but with some training and-"

"Training?! Train them to do what? What exactly do you intend to teach them?"

"Well for one, to stick together," Donnie winced at that. "Two, to fight for good, three, to protect this city, and four to protect and love each other." Donnie looked down, he turned away from his brother. Leo thought he wasn't going to help, so he decided to let himself out.

"When do you need this stuff?"

"What?" Leo turned back to his brother.

"When do you want the documents, the desguise, and fake I.D.?"

"Uh, by tomorrow."

"I'll stop by the lair, and drop them off."

"Thanks Don, oh and can you give this to April? It's a list of things the boys will need." He handed Donnie a folded paper.

"I'll make sure she gets it. When do you need this stuff?" He held up the piece of paper.

"By tomorrow, I plan on going to adopt them in few days. After I get things set up at the lair."

Donnie then smiled, "so when will I get to me my new nephews?"

Leo smiled, he was glad that he could count on Donnie to help him. "Oh, one more thing, remember those weapons we had when we were zapped to the future?"

"Yeah?" Donnie answered not sure where his brother was going with this.

"Well," Leo grined knowing that there was one more thing his brother could do for him.

_St Mary's Orphanage  
__A week later  
__2030_

"Sasuke catch!" A spikey brown haired boy shouted throwing a rubber ball. He had a white stuffed dog sticking out of his orange shirt.

"Nice throw Kiba," the one known as Sasuke said. He threw the ball back to the boy known as Kiba.

A blond haired boy and a bushy brown haired boy were playing a game of checkers. "King me." The blondeblue eyed boy said.

"Aw man," the other sighed, "I give Naruto."

"What? Why Shikamaru?" Naruto asked the brown haired boy.

"When ever I play you, I always lose." the boy known as Shikamaru declared.

The blonde, pouted, "your no fun."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, get in here now!" The four boys flinched at the tone of the woman that called out to them. However they did not ignore her, they went into the building each wondering what it was they did.

When Naruto and his brothers got into the house, they saw Marie, the caretaker of the orphanage, she was also the one to first tell Naruto of how he and the other three became like brothers. Next to her was a tall man in his late thirties, sliked back black hair, and was wearing a bussines suit with a blue dress shirt and darker blue tie. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Mr. Leonardo O'Neal."

Shikamaru gasped. "O'Neal as in O'Neal tech?"

The man nodded with a smile, the boys then noticed he had a knobby cane with him. Which he had both of his hands on the top, one over the other. "Yes, I'm one of the founders."

"So, what are you doing here? Why were we all called? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked with alot of emotions, but ready to defend his brothers for what ever reason.

The man smiled, _'I would have asked the same things.' _But before he could answer, Marie answered all of Naruto's questions with one answer.

"He's requested to adopt you." Naruto's eyes widen, but then narrowed.

"I told you already granny Marie, I'm not leaving my brothers behind."

"Naruto I didn't mean just you, he's come to adopt the four of you." Marie countered.

The four boys eyes widened, but it was Kiba that spoke. "A-are you s-s-serious." Kiba stuttered, something he does whenever he is shocked or scared. Its a bad tick he has always had, but no idea where it came from.

The man nodded smiling at the four boys. "Yes. Now," he turned to Marie, "I believe all the paper work is in order." Marie nodded, "good. Now you boys go get what you need, and meet me outside." The four boys ran to their room, Leo smiling at them. '_They're excited._' He then went out to wait for them in a company limo.

When the boys got to their rooms they were all a buzz. "Wonder what our new house will be like." Kiba stated his curiosity, excited as he began to grab the few comic books that he had.

"Don't know, but I wonder if we will get to tour O'Neal tech." Shikamaru stated as he grabbed some books. Being a bit of a genius, he loved technology, so even seeing the building would be like a dream come true.

"I hope he has a gym or something thats what I would love." Sasuke stated as he began to grab some of the few CD's and the one movie he had 'Live free or Die Hard' Sasuke loved action movies. He then looked to Naruto, "What about you blondie what do you hope the new home will have."

"Honestly," he started looking at the only item aside to clothes important to him, that being the book he had. A book called 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' It was a gift from his brothers. Instead of celebrating a single birthday for each one, they celebrated the day they became brothers. So they would get a gift for each other, all putting there money together to do so. Money they got for doing chores aroung the orphanage. The four of them working together meant they could get more done, which meant more money that they spend on each other once a year. The only thing more important to him than the book, is a framed picture of him and his brothers that was taking a month ago. "I don't care, we could live in a sewer and I still wouldn't care," he looked to his brothers, "as long as you guys are there." The other boys smiled at that, Kiba even getting all teary eyed.

"Okay, okay, lets get goin' before we start handin' out hankies and disussin' our fellin's, ya mooks." Sasuke said smirking, that same accent coming through.

"He's right, not about the hankie crack, but lets get going guys." Naruto grabed his bag, the others doing the same. Kiba, the last one out, looked to the empty room and four beds. "Come on Kiba lets go." Naruto said getting Kiba's attention. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, just, well this is where we became brothers and it's kinda special." Naruto put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"It's okay little bro, we're together, thats all that matters." He gave him a reasuring smile.

"Yeah your right, let's go." He than ran to catch up with the others. Naruto took one more longing look at the room before reaching up and switching the light off.

"Oh, cool a limo." Kiba gasped grining at the limo before him and his brothers. The window rolled down revealing the face of their new father.

"Put your bags in the trunk and hop in." He called, the trunk door popping open. They hurried and shoved their things into the trunk and got into the limo. "Now, there is something we need to discuss."

"What's that?" Naruto said getting deffensive.

"Easy Naruto, listen, now don't be too shock," before they could ask why, he pressed a button on his wrist watch. His exposed skin shimmered before it revealed a green humanoid turtle. The four gasped.

"Ahh, o-our n-new d-d-dad's an a-alien, he's g-going to eat us!" Kiba shouted stuttering.

"Calm down I'm not an alien, I'm a turtle." He held up his hands trying to calm them.

"Hey wait a minute." Naruto called, "a _mutant _turtle?" At Leo's nod he continued, "like on of the four, that saved and protected the city?" Another nod. "I thought it was just stories, or that you guys were dead."

"No, but with the way the city is we might as well be." Leo sighed.

"I thought you wore a blue mask." Kiba stated now knowing who this Leonardo was.

"I used to, I stopped once I went to japan." Leo stated sadly.

"You went to japan?" Naruto was shocked by that.

"Yes to receive more training."

"Why?" Another question from the blond.

"Because, my sensei, my father died." He began to tell the boys everything, from how they first became mutant turtles, to the death of their master. As well as the down fall of their broken family. When he was done the boys noticed they were outside some kind of old warehouse or factory. It was pretty big on the outside. "Before we get out, I want to ask you boys something." They looked at each other then at him and waited. "You don't have to say yes, but *sigh* the city is in hell, and it needs some angels, or ninjas, if you will." The four looked confused. "You see, I believe that you four have what it takes to take upon the mantle of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." They all gasped at once. "I'm not talking about making you into some kind of mutants, I mean fighting like we used to, fighting _for _what we used to." He looked each of them in the eyes, "I can train you four to take this city back and protect it from this hell its in."

"What," Naruto started trying to use his words carefully. "What if we say no?"

"Then you four will go to live in a manson go to school and get to be normal." They looked confused. "If your wondering why I chose you four, it is because you four have something that no one else has. Something that could rival that of myself and my brothers." He paused to let what he said sink in.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, the curiousity getting the better of him.

"A bond, a brotherly bond with each other, a very strong one." Again he paused for a moment. "It's going to take that kind of bond to get this city out of the hell it's in."

The four thought it over then looked at each other and got into a huddle. Naruto started, whispering, "I say we do it." His brothers looked at him as if he just spat out a kitchen sink. "I'm serious, I believe what he says, we could save this city." Naruto looked away, "it's because of this hell that we lost our families." They all knew, at least the kid friendly version, of how they came to live in the orphanage. Sasuke looked down then back to his brothers.

"I agree, I say we do it."

Kiba was the next to speak. "A chance to be heroes count me in." They all then looked at Shikamaru.

"What?" He sighed, "okay, I'm in as long as we get to tour the O'Neal tech building at some point."

They then looked at Leo, "we'll do it." Naruto stated.

"You sure? The training isn't going to be a walk in the park."

Naruto girned. "It's like you said, we have an unbreakable bond, we can handle anything." Leo seemed to be satisfied with that.

"Well get your stuff and meet me inside." He gestured to the factory looking building.

When they got in they all whitsled. The place was way bigger on the inside. In the middle of the room seemed to be a major supper computer, along with a huge screen with a series of little screens around the four corners. Across the room was some kind of dojo type area. Across from there was a nice couch in front of a huge TV, with a series of gaming systems and other devices hooked up to the giant screen. They then heard a door slide open and closed. When they turned to look they saw Leo in a dark blue and black karate gi, a black strap holding it closed. White wrappings around his feet, and using an almost noticable fake limp while leaning to his right on the knoby cane. "Taking it all in boys?" He asked while walkinig over to them. "Let me show you four to your rooms." He then led them to a wide hall way. When they stopped at a first door he gestured to it. "Kiba, this will be your room."

Kiba grined and pushed the door opened, after his brothers left. When he did his eyes widened he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a pretty big room, with one side having a couple of book shelves with a series of comic books, comedy movies, and just about every video game he knew of, some that he didnt know of. There was also multiple posters of superheroes that weren't around anymore. One being of bi-pedal turtle in an orange costume with two 'T's on his chest. Underneath the picture was the hero's name. "The Turtle Titan." Kiba gasped, he set his plush dog aside and began to look through his back pack. The comic book he pulled out was of the Turtle Titan. He grined as he grabbed his plushie dog and hoped on his new comfortable bed. He was laughing at the jokes his favorite hero made in the comic.

"Shikamaru, this is your room." Leo gestured to a door that Shikamaru stepped up to. After his brothers and new father left, he pushed open the door. His jaw immediately dropping, the room, which was as big as Kiba's, was a techno geeks dream room. Multiple science posters posted up on the walls. One being the periodic table of elemants, something that Shikamaru was trying to memorize. He saw a book shelf, filled with multiple science journals and books. Another smaller book-shelf, was filled with multiple journals. Curious as to what they were he picked one at random. His eyes widened when he noticed that these were the old journals of his new uncle, Donatello. He sat on his new bed reading the journal, which consested of various projects that were either finished, unfinished, or just a good idea for something he never got to. He read them as if they were precious texts, taking in every word that his uncle wrote.

Leo and the reamaining two stopped by another room, the door being banged up, almost as if it was shut forcefully multiple times. "This will be your room, Sasuke."

Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face, but didn't argue, as his new dad and brother left, he opened the door. A smile broke onto his face at the sight, "perfect." Sasuke couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his features. The room was like a gym, you would think that if you didn't see the bed, TV and DVD player, or bookshelf in the room. There was a series of dumbbells, a couple strength increasing machines, and a punching bag. Multiple action movie posters hung on the walls, as well as a few band posters. All were hanging at weird or odd angles, but he didn't care. On the far end was his bed, which he threw his bag onto. The book shelf, next to his bed, had multiple movies, on further inspection he saw that they were all action movies, he smiled when he saw the Die Hard collection. He would still keep the movie he has, due to it being a gift from his brothers. He grabbed a random action movie, Con Air, he stuck into the player hooked to the TV. He sat on the floor by his bed, watching the new, to him, movie.

"This room, used to be mine, but now it's yours, Naruto." Leo opened the door to the last room letting Naruto in. The room, while being as big as his brothers, was decroated differently. There was a place for shoes, as well as some slippers. Hardwood floors, that shined and showed his reflection. A meditation mat in the middle of the room, with a small item used to burn incence. A nice bed that was neatly made, multiple books on a book shelf, them being about either ancient japanese swords or tales of ancient warriors, who lived by the code of Bushido. The walls, while not being littered with posters, did have some paper hanging down with kanji on them. One meaning 'Honor' another having the code or life style of Bushido writen on it. A small table with a single phot of Leo and his brothers with their now deceased father. Which would make the mutant rat in the photo Naruto's grandfather. Naruto shulfed through his pack bringing out the photo of him and his brothers. He sat it down next to the old photo of his new family, even though they aren't together anymore. It still makes them a family by Naruto's standards. Leo put a hand on the blondes shoulder, "we'll take a new one when you four are older, okay?" Naruto nodded, he smiled at the pictures. "I'll let you boys get settled in, tomorrow we start the training."

"Yes, Master Leo." Naruto said looking to his new father and sensei. Leo smiled and left the boy to his own devices. Naruto started burning some incence when his father left, he sat on the mat in the lotus position. He then began to meditate. Leo himself was going to meditate on what to teach his new sons, if anything they may develop the same fighting style that he and his brothers each had. He could tell that they already had the personality of each, but only time will tell. When they are old enough, he hopes they will be ready to go down the road that he and his brothers went down. Only he prays to whatever deity that would listen, that they don't abonden their path like he and his brothers did.

_New York City  
__2040_

A scream from a defenseless woman was heard through the city, she was thrown to the side of a wall in a dark alley. With the little light that was present she made out the dirty faces of her attackers. Each one sporting a jacket with some tribal symbol on the left side. There was four or five, she wasn't sure, but she still screamed as the one who threw her to a wall held a knife to her throat, "what should we do with this one boys?" Each of the thugs had some cruel and sick comment to say, but all being of the same suggestion. Her eyes widened as the thug ripped her blouse expossing the skin she wanted to keep covered.

Then suddenly a whistling sound, that didn't come from any of the other thugs, was heard in the air. A small throwing star hit the light taking with it the little light that was needed to see. The woman couldn't see anything, but felt the weight of the man taking off of her. She also made out the sounds of flesh being hit and weapons slicing through the air. A 'Whoa' was all she heard after the sounds ceased, but then felt an article of clothing thrown upon her chest. She soon slid down the wall to the ground, it wasn't long after that the sounds of police sirens filled the air, a light shined on upon the area showing a woman with a shocked look with a leather jacket over her chest area. She was looking to the roof of the building across from her.

She kept muttering 'Thank you' over and over, while staring at the top of the building. The officer, who was shocked by the two groups of tied up thugs, approached the woman. He knelt down to the her, "ma'am are you okay?" He received no answer as she kept muttering the same word over and over. He then looked up to where the woman was looking. His eyes widened in shock. He saw four figures but not much could really be seen due to them standing directly in front of the full moon. The one on the far right had what appeared to be a blue battle vest on, dark or maybe even black karate pants and no shoes. He could see the handles of, from what he could see, futuristic swords sticking up on either side of the figures head. He, the officer assumed it was a he, had his hands on his hips as he stared down at the officer. The figure next to him had his arms crossed, his outfit the same as the first figures only his vest appeared to be red. The officer could see two small tripronged futuristic daggers attached to the figures sides. This one was also staring down at him. The next figure with the same outfit only another colored vest, had his arms down at his sides he was standing sideways. He could see a long stick that, like the others, looked futuristic, it was attached to the figures purple vest. He had his head turned with, from what the officer could make out, a caculative stare on his features. The last figure was sitting on the edge of the building, his legs dangling off the sides. He was spinning some futuristic looking weapon that was two orange and black sticks attached by a long orange string. The weapon was spinning so fast it created a little light. Enough to see the orange battle vest and the black karate pants. The officer also could make out a large grin on the boys face. The four were all boys and appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen years old. They also seemed to all have some kind of cloth tied around their heads, for he saw the long strands waving in the air, the officer took all this in in only a matter of seconds.

He looked away from the top of the building to face the soucer of the fog light on the plice car, "point the light up there I see something." The light shone where the officer pointed, only there was nothing there. His eyes widened in shock, was he seeing things?

_'This city, is in hell, no way around it.'_

Four figures lept across a wide gap between two buildings, with no effort they made it to the other side. Each one had the same outfit on, except the battle vests they wore and the bands tied around their heads were a different color. Blue, red, purple, and orange. Their arms were bare, for they didn't wear any kind of shirt under the vests.

_'This city is full of demons, demons with money and power. They will soon know of our exsistence. This whole city will soon know of it's knew saviors.'_

The four kept leaping from roof top to roof top, each doing either flips, spins, or some kind of unique almost impossible way to jump from one roof to the other.

_'We will protect this city with our lives, and together we will bring it new hope. Hope that will bring the city out of this hell.'_

With a final big leap they landed one by one on a large roof. The first one to land was a short boy, in about his mid teens, with wild spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He had a large grin on his features as he took the two nunchakus from his sides and started spinning them expertly around himself. Creating mutiple spinning lights. He soon stopped with a stick of on side of the nunchucks in his right hand and the other in the right arm. The other one was held out by his left hand with the arm extended. The two sticks of the weapon held between his fingers. One between his thumb and index finger, the other between his middle and ring finger. Making the two sticks appear in an X. His feet were spread apart as he bobbed from forward to back almost as if he couldn't keep still.

The next figure, while spinning in the air, took the silver and purple bo-staff from his back. When he landed his features could be seen, dark brown hair held up in a spikey pony tail, which looked like the top of a pine apple. Beady black eyes, with a caculative look in them. He too appeared to be in his teens. He spun the bo around him throowing it up the air then catching it on its decent. He spun around and now stood with his left leg extended, and his right leg directly behind the left, slightly bent. He had his left hand extended with his pinky and ring finger bent inward. His index and midlle finger along with his thumb were extended making a L. His bo staff held at an angle behind him by his right hand.

As soon as the next figure landed he took his two red and silver sai daggers out of there holsters and began to slice the air with them making red streaks appear. This figure had black hair, with the back being something akin to a duck back side. Two long black bangs framed his face, his onyx black eyes held an angry stare in them as he sliced the air. He seemed to be slightly older but still in his mid teens. When he stopped, his legs were in the same stance as the boy before him, except he held his weapons differently. One sai was held in his left fist, with the longer point extending between his middle and ring finger. While the two shortet points extended on either side of his closed fist. He had his left arm bent at the elbow as if he was ready to throw a punch. His right hand held the second sai in reverse pointing behind him. His right arm was also bent, however, it appeared as if he was ready to throw the dagger.

The last figure to land, landed in a crouch. He slowly stood, as soon as he did he pulled the two futuristic silver and blue katana's from his back he began to slice through the air taking a few steps forward. He was also making multiple blue slashes appear from the blue light the swords gave off. His spikey blond hair along with the band he wore waving in the wind as he did so, while his saphire eyes held a serious stare, but no noticeable emotion on his face. He appeared to be the same age as the black hair boy in red, maybe a few weeks older. He stopped in a stance that was much like the others, only he held his swords in a different yet unique way. The one in his right was held in reverse across his face in a deffensive pose, the one in the left was held normaly but pointed in the same way, held across his face. The bands around their heads were waving in the blowing wind.

_'We strike hard and fade away into the night. Vanishing without a trace.'_

Then the blond hair boy grined.

_'God I love being a ninja.'_

**(A/N: So what do you think? Yes it is a oneshot, but it is origin story to a new fanfiction that I will be doing along with NPJ. For those of you that are following NPJ the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. The popularity of that story gave me the needed courage to do this one. It as been in my head for a awhile now and I started writing this oneshot while working on chapter two of NPJ. Yes I know it is dark and greety at the beginning, but it was supposed to be to give the idea that the city is in hell. Yes, each one will have the same personality type as the turtles had, while Leo will be more like Master Splinter. Yes they will call Leo; sensei, Master Leo, or father. There will be no pairings in this story, and as far as main plot I don't have a set one, just some random sub plots, should be enough until I come up with a new shreader idea. Yes Naruto and his brothers will be fighting their own shreader. Ideas for a main plot involving the shreader and who it should be are welcome, for I am undecided. Now I will need a beta for this, I have one now for NPJ, Clintosaurus he's got his own pokemon story you should check out, it's pretty good. Anyway, if your interested in being my beta for this story send me a PM. By the way the possible title for this story is Ninja Teenagers. I am not attached to the title so if you have suggestions for a better one, I'd be happy to consider them. Well there may be few grammar issues that I may have missed, I am still working on my grammar, I'm this close *holds index fingure and thumb centimeters apart* to getting Grammar for Dummies. Or idiots guide whichever is available. When I can though, anyway feel free to review, like with NPJ I am doing this cause I love writing, it is a hobbie of mine. As well as trying to get insperation on my original work. So you don't have to review, it would just be nice to know what you think of the story, and if I made any errors. Yes along with Naruto and Pokemon, I am a big TMNT fan. Anyway, thank you for checking this story out. Ttfn, ta ta for now.)**


End file.
